In recent years, ceramic electronic components have been widely used which use ferrite ceramics with a spinel-type crystal structure such as Ni—Cu—Zn, and the development of ferrite materials has been also actively carried out.
For example, JP 2002-193623 A proposes a magnetic ferrite material containing, as its main constituents, Fe2O3: 40.0 to 51.0 mol %, CuO: 5.0 to 30.0 mol %, ZnO: 0.5 to 35.0 mol %, and MgO+NiO: 5.0 to 50.0 mol % (MgO is essential), and containing, as its accessory constituents, Mn: 0.75 wt % or less (excluding 0) and Co: 0.75 wt % or less (excluding 0).
JP 2002-193623 A is intended to reduce the magnetostriction constant by substituting some expensive NiO with relatively inexpensive MgO, and to achieve a magnetic ferrite material that is excellent in voltage resistance and durability by Mn and Co within predetermined ranges.
In addition, JP 2002-193623 A also proposes a laminate-type ferrite component (laminated coil component) with the use of the magnetic ferrite material, and discloses, as internal electrode materials, low-resistance Ag, Ag alloys, Ag—Pd alloys, and the like which are preferably used, and Cu, Pd, etc. which can be also used, and discloses a laminated chip inductor array with the use of Ag for an internal electrode material.